


In Which Erica Is Rad And Everybody Totally Owes Her

by beekayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office AU, PA!Derek, PA!Erica, boss!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica needs a lot of things. Like a daughter who doesn't leave her legos everywhere, a replacement for when she goes on maternity leave and for Derek to stop sleeping on her couch and mooching off of her and Boyd.</p><p>Or: The one where Erica is Stiles' PA and then Derek is Stiles' PA and the latter two end up dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Erica Is Rad And Everybody Totally Owes Her

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. This was written in like half an hour and I'll probably go back and make it longer. Flesh it out a bit at a later date. But for now, this is what you get :D

Derek had a problem with jobs. Specifically; managing to hold one down longterm. In the past eleven months he'd been 'let go' from seven jobs, and after the last time he'd headed over to the Boyds' house to get drunk.

He'd never left.

Two months later Erica was waddling into the living room to find the bearded caveman flopped ungracefully out over their sofa. His mouth was open and the noise errupting from deep within the man was frankly, very concerning. It reminded her of the snoring her father used to do – the kind that sent her mother sleeping in the guest room more often than not.

Now Erica liked to think she was relatively patient and tolerant. That she could deal with whatever life threw her way...and at twenty-eight years old that was true for the most part. She'd survived years of torment and bullying from her peers at school for her epilepsy. She'd survived being thrown out of home at seventeen for getting pregnant. She'd even managed (as a single teenaged mom) to finish high school and graduate, and make the shift into the city where she then got a job at a big fancy lawfirm as one of the higher-ups PA.

But then life had thrown her Derek Hale, the extremely ruggedly handsome, unemployed wretch of her husband's best friend. He was her best friend too, but that wasn't the point. When he ate all their food, used all their wifi on porn and refused to seriously start looking for another job to help contribute to the household – well Erica was about ready to throttle him if she found another corn chip crushed into the carpet.

Alice was playing on the floor in front of the television completely oblivious to her mother's ire toward Uncle Derek. Erica was rubbing thoughtfully at her belly as she glared at the man on the sofa. It wasn't until her eleven year old daughter started popping legos into his open mouth with a particularly evil laugh that she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Once he'd shaved off his beard and had a proper shower with soap and shampoo, Derek was back to looking like his usual self. Which was super attractive. Boyd may be her husband whom she loved dearly, but there was no denying Derek Hale was smokin'.

"I don't understand why I have to wear a suit." he only owned one. The one he'd bought for that one time he got left at the alter by his bitch of an ex-fiancee Kate. Yeah. That was still a sore spot. It had been four years, but that didn't seem to matter.

Actually, that was probably the moment everything started that slow spiral into Shitville in his life.

Erica hmm'd noncommittally as she tucked that thought away. Brushing an imaginary piece of lint from his lapel she nodded decisively before gripping his wrist tightly and tugging him down to her level, "I swear to god Derek if you fuck this up, you will never be allowed near my house again." because this wasn't just his job on the line. It was _her_ that had promised Stiles that he would be safe in her replacements hands.

This had of course been before her replacement turned into Derek, but she didn't feel like thinking too hard on that. If this was a disaster. Well Stiles probably wouldn't fire her, but it would be a while before he'd trust her to leave him again. He was entirely too dependant on her. It was a nice feeling for her though so she'd never bothered to train him out of it. All of the praise and 'I love yous' and shared lunchbreaks where he'd buy what she was craving that day.

He was her best friend and she'd promised that when she went on maternity leave for this second baby, he would be left in good hands. She would personally interview the candidates for her replacement and choose carefully. Then she'd gone as picked Derek for her own selfish reasons without a second thought as to how Stiles would deal with a guy who had no idea what he was doing.

"Hey Catwoman!"

Stiles had seen them and was making his way toward them. Erica felt Derek freeze at her side as he caught sight of the man he'd be working for for the next two months. Nudging her elbow into his ribs a little harsher than absolutely necessary she grinned at Stiles, "Hey Batman, this is your new PA Derek."

Derek had to be subtly elbowed once more before he staggered forwards and offered his hand to be shaken, "I'm Derek." oh. OH. That was his sexy voice. The one he usually reserved for uncooperative bartenders and that one Starbucks worker girl who -in the hopes of getting asked out- would make sure his order was always on the house.

She momentarily wondered if she was going to have to have a talk with Derek about whatever dirty filthy thoughts he was having at that moment, but Stiles took care of that. Shaking Derek's hand he'd laughed brightly and shaken his head, "Not a chance pretty boy." then turning to Erica had winked at her, "I'm heading up to the office now. Can I leave him with you to show him around or do you wanna pass him off onto Allison? She didn't mind when I mentioned it the other day."

And then he was gone.

And Derek. Derek was left standing in the middle of the foyer with his hand still partially outstretched and a dazed expression adorning his face. Slowly that melted away into mild confusion and then a scowl as he turned to glare at his snickering friend.

Looping her arm through his Erica smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder, "So that happened." she said oh so casually, "Who knew there was somebody on this earth immune to your powers of seduction?"

Derek was still scowling slightly as he watched his new boss disappear into an elevator far off in the distance, "Shut up."

 _Yeah,_ Erica thought dryly, _Now I'm going to be stuck hearing about him pining over my boss for the next two months_.

Maybe next time she wouldn't bother taking matters into her own hands. It didn't seem to help.

Of course ten months later when Derek was moving in with her boss and had found himself a job at the city library, and was happier than she could remember him being for a very long time – she had no problems taking all the credit for the fact that it was because of her they'd even met in the first place.

But this was ten months later. That was still ten months of stupid misunderstandings and pining from both Derek and Stiles that she had to survive before it reached that point. Of course Erica was nothing if not a survivor.


End file.
